Guarding the Avengers or Avenging the Guardins?
by hangwan000
Summary: Peter Quill didn't want to go back to Earth- not that he was scared or anything- he just didn't want to. Saddly life vary rarely listens to him. The Guardians of the Galaxy came to Terra expecting a stupid, little planet, they had no idea that Terra might be a bit stronger than they ever though. And what's this about an Infinity Stone that used to be on Earth?


**_Hey guys, it's me again! I can't say that I'm going to finish this story, but it's been rattling around in my head for far too long now. There really aren't enough Avengers/Guardians of the Galaxy crossovers so I though I might try writing this one._**

**_as for my Harry Potter fanfic: no I have not abandoned it and an explanation of why it took so long will be included in the update._**

**_I hope you all like this crazy story! _**

** For some reason I can't add lines right now! **

**Chapter 1**

**It's off to Terra we go!**

"Okay so maybe that wasn't my best plan ever-" Peter Quill said as he jumped into his seat and tried to catch his breath.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Rocket said glaring at the self named captain was hile poking rather large cut on his arm.

"Hey! It worked!" Peter yelled back as Gamora worked on getting their asses off of Vectis as fast as possible.

"Yes congratulations! A whole 400 credits! Now we can finally live in luxury like we've always wanted to!" Rocket said, quickly taking control over the ship from Gamora.

"I do not understand, I thought that Quill's plan had failed. The fact that we only gained 400 credits for a dangerous job seems to be proof of that." Drax said looking around the room to see if anyone was as confused as he was, or at least willing to explain what was going on.

"It was sarcasm Drax." Gamora said in her annoyed monotone voice.

"I knew that." The rather large maniac said is he tried to cover up his lack of understanding for basic social interactions.

"I am Groot." Groot said in what he thought was a wise old voice, when in fact it sounded more like a gravelly 20-year-old with some angst issues. Groot definitely was growing up fast since his 'death' and was now taller then Drax by a couple of inches, but he still had a long ways to go until he was back to normal Groot size.

"Groot! Stop helping them! It was a good plan at the time!" Peter said slumping down in his chair and glaring at his friends. "Just, you know -in retrospect-, maybe it wasn't the best plan in the galaxy."

"Your 12% of a plan was better then rescuing a known criminal from a Nova jail and hoping that we might just get paid!" Rocket said looking up from the ships controls and throwing his hands in the air before they got right back to work on getting the ship through Vectis' border patrol and putting as many miles between the known gang plant and them.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad!"

"I am Groot."

"Shut up Groot!"

"Groot is right." Gamora said giving Peter look which clearly translated her message of: shut the hell up you're being an idiot. "Peter that last job was too big of a risk, we can only get by on Nova's thankfulness for so long."

"I agree!" Drax said banging his fist on the chair. "We must work towards defeating Thanos and revenging my wife and child."

"That's the plan?" Rocket asking out rage. "God that's even worse than most of Peter's 'rescue a thug' plan."

"That is not the plan!" Peter yelled.

"It is an excellent plan." Drax said folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"It's a crapy plan!" Rocket said hitting Drax on the thigh and immediately angering the blue killer.

"Do not touch me!" He said pulling is large knife/sword out.

"I am Groot."

"Drax put the weapon down!" Peter shouted.

"He challenged me!" Drax said gesturing to a very pissed off rocket.

"No, he didn't!" Peter said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh you bet I did!" The genius animal said, imitating the motion of opening up your sleeves.

"What!" Drax asked , Looking as if he was trying to decide whether to let Rocket go because he consider him a friend or slaughtering the animal for challenging him,

"I am Groot."

"Stay out of this Groot!" Rocket shouted.

"Stop fighting!" Peter said, hopelessly trying to regain control of the situation.

Finally after having enough of their stupid, immature ways Gamora shouted 'You're all idiots!' And effectively shut everyone on the Milano up. It was a strange silence that almost never happened on their ship, even late at night you could expect one or two people- usually Rocket and Groot -to be neglecting sleep. The fighting amongst the group of famous criminals stopped instantly and they were now all left either staring at Gamora or awkwardly looking around at each other. It was Peter that recovered the fastest from the green assassins outburst and made it his mission to still in charge of his ship.

"Yeah guys," he said awkwardly looking around at each of them and hoping that something would give them an idea on what to say next. "Er- fighting isn't going to get us anywhere- Unless we're fighting against some one -but you get my point."

"Why did I ever listen to this guy!" Rocket said running his hands over his eyes and retreating back to his chair in front of a control panel.

"I am Groot." The tree said smiling and giving a small shrug.

"That's not important now." Gamora said gaining everyone's attention again. "We are running low on credits and we need to stock up on supplies if we ever hope to survive the next week."

"We could stop at Nova Corp, they might give us something." Peter said sitting down in his chair and focusing on the problem at hand. Gamora was right, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and they were running low on both supplies and credits and they needed someway to get more of each of them, soon.

"Even if we could destroy our dignity like that and ask for their help there's no way we're getting too Xandar without running out of power!" Rocket said wondering why no one else ever seen to pick up on the important details.

"We could stop at a planet in the Voitlus belt and win credits in one of their many competitions. I have won many times before and I am sure I could do it again!" Drax said, looking a bit too proud of himself.

"Ug!" Gamora said letting out a sigh "Our victory against Ronan has made us much too famous to go to a known outlaw belt and I hope that we do not get caught." She said with a frustrated face, as much as she had enjoyed their killing of Ronan it had made them all famous in a way she did not enjoy. Gamora had always been able to travel around most planets without being recognized as anything but a killer, but now she couldn't travel to a single planet without someone recognizing her or her friends. Nova Corps had kept their identity secret on her asking but a hacker who frequently tried to break into their systems hadn't been quite as courteous. Within five hours a picture of them standing up to Ronan right before they had shared the energy of the infinity stone could be found on any system that was connected to Nova, or that stool service from Nova. Although she didn't enjoy being pointed at on any planet it was especially dangerous to be recognized the least regulated planets like Nowhere.

"I am Groot." Groot said scratching the side of his head with one of his hands in confusion.

"Groot's right! We have to find a place to land soon and see if we can't just steel some power." Peter added.

"And where exactly do you suggest we go?" Rocket said sarcastically as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for the power to run itself out! We at least gotta try something!"

"I am Groot!" Everyone's favorite tree said as he perked up with his suggestion.

"That's too far from here you idiot! There's no way we can make it to Nowhere in time!" Rocket yelled.

"From my view, If Peter had not wasted our time we would have enough Credits to obtain fuel." Drax said, adding his input into the conversation.

"No, really?" Rocket asked as sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Both of you stop!" Gamora said before Drax had time to make a threat against the raccoon's life, again.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see if I can contact someone who might just want to make a deal." Peter said getting up from his chair and hoping that there was someone in this galaxy that he hadn't pissed off yet.

"You?" Gamora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course." Peter said looking around his crew to see if anyone else objected.

"Yeah because you did such a stellar job with your last 'deal'" rocket said rolling his eyes and making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Like any of you could do better!" Peter retorted.

"No, I'm sure I can't do better then Mr. dealmaker over here!" Rocket said.

"At least I don't piss off everyone I talk to!"

"Oh I'm pissy!" Rocket yelled back.

"No, Quill's right." Gamora said before anything got too out of hand. "Quill has the best negotiating skills out of any of us."

"Thank you Gamora! At least someone still believes in me!" Peter said glaring that everyone in the ship.

"I am Groot." Groot said as Peter walked out door of the main control room into a hole that would lead he downstairs.

Once Quill was out of hearing distance Gamora quickly worked on telling everyone to try to come up with a different way to find fuel before they crashed on some desolate planet. It's not that she didn't trust Quill, it's that she didn't trust anyone else in the galaxy to help them, nor was she extremely confident in Quill's negotiating techniques, no matter how many times he said he had done this before.

After about five minutes of either thinking that their lives were hopeless or actually trying to come up with a way to save themselves Rocket finally spoke out with an idea.

"Hey! isn't there a planet pretty close to here?"

"Terra is located in this area." Drax said lifting his head.

"How do you know that?" Rocket said in shock. "You really are walking the Encyclopedia or something!"

"I am not a book." Drax said looking confused. "Was that sarcasm?" He asked slightly unsure.

"I am Groot."

"Groot's right, you might be finally learning how to talk like us normal folk." Rocket said rolling his eyes.

"But is Drax right?" Gamora asked Sharp tone that was all her own. Quill hardly ever talked about the planet he came from but from what she could pick up they had no access to any world besides their own. In a normal case it would be terrible to get fuel from such an undeveloped planet but it may be their way of ignoring fame and potential danger.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded her in answer.

"How do you all know these things!" Rocket sad is he threw his hands into the air. "But yes, Groot's right, Terra isn't all that far from here."

"Then we should stop there." Gamora said seriously.

"That would be great and all but you seem to be forgetting one important fact: Terra. doesn't. have. any. fuel!" Rocket yelled, did he really have to spell out everything for them?

"No, but there are the raw materials and we could avoid contact with anyone who may know us." Gamora said.

"Is Terra the planet Quill was born on?" Drax asked.

"Well let's hope he wants to visit home again!" Rocket said preparing their ship to take the fastest route to Terra, a.k.a Earth.


End file.
